Bill Potts
Bill Potts is one of Kyle's new companions after he started to journey on his own, she was originally turned into a Cyberman but was turned back by Kyle. Appearance Bill was a young black woman with an afro, worn in a variety of styles. According to the Doctor's sonic sunglasses, Bill was female, was 26 years old by the time of the Monks' invasion, weighed 130.2 pounds, and measured 167.7 cm in height. She didn't like her face because it was "always doing expressions she was trying to be enigmatic". When mortally wounded by Jorj, she was partially cyber-converted, given a cybernetic chest-unit. While on the colony ship, she aged, her hair becoming generally messier and less profound. She was also eventually converted into a Cyberman, subsequently looking like one, though she still inwardly perceived herself as looking human. Personality Bill was very smart and inquisitive. She asked questions that most people didn’t ask, and admitted that "Questions were kind of her thing", and came to conclusions in a different way than other people normally did. She loved science fiction and was open to the idea that the concepts it proposed were real and affected the lives of those around her. When Heather introduced her to a strange puddle, she was open to the idea of alien lizard possession, no matter how preposterous Kyle found it. She was also easily able to figure out that Kyle intended to wipe her memory when he tried to put his hands on her head, and even called out Kyle for thinking she was stupid enough to fall for it. Bill's relationship with Moira tended to be similar to roommates rather than mother and daughter. Backing this up is that Bill tried to keep out of Moira's personal life by never remembering her partner's names; Bill hinted she actually got along well with some of them. Bill was also rather bold, hating the idea of being spoken to in a sexist manner and having to withhold her opinion due to racial stereotypes of the 19th century. When Lord Sutcliffe demanded she submit to him, Bill merely sneered at him. She also learned to understand the need to not dwell on matters that angered her as the Doctor taught her there simply wasn't time to waste on such matters. Bill was a lesbian. She had a crush on a girl who attended the Doctor's lectures, and developed an interest in another young woman, Heather. Despite having never met her mother, Bill invented an imaginary version of her which she spoke to for personal comfort. According to Bill, this version always told her "with some people you can smell the wind in their clothes", a saying Bill made up based on what she thought her mother would say. Powers, Skills and Abilities Bill was extremely bright and quick-witted, able to perform well in Kyle's university assessments with his private tuition in the field of science, getting a First in every assignment, and impressed him enough beforehand that he saw potential in her. She was also able to deduce complex puzzles with only some prompting from Kyle, notably that the puddle in the ground was not reflecting as a mirror and that the damaged cement was actually scorch marks of the ships, and that the lights, which she perceptively noticed, under the ice in the Thames were organic rather than artificial. Bill also deduced the TARDIS granted her the ability to speak different languages, and that the patients in the hospital were in severe pain despite "Razor" trying to convince her otherwise. She could even notice things the Doctor overlooked, such as the strangeness that a grown man would root through grass and trees for bugs, or that he wasn't old enough for the Doctor's theory to make sense. She was also rather brave, leading her group of flatmates when they were scared. She further displayed bravery as she volunteered to combat the oncoming Cyberman from floor 1056 in her cyber form despite Kyle implying its technology would be more formidable than her own, and stayed to combat the army of multiple fully evolved Cybermen despite knowing full well she would die in the conflict. She was also brave when confronting the sentient oil, who she thought was an intruder, willingly entering the bathroom to face what was hiding in there. She also possessed a strong will power. When the Monks took over Earth, Bill was able to maintain her memory of Kyle and the world before their rule by using her imaginary image of her mother. When transformed into a Cyberman, she managed to retain her free will despite being fitted with an emotional inhibitor. The upgrade prolonged her lifespan (though it slowed her down to mere walking speed) and also gave her a cybernetic blaster on the handlebars on her headpiece. Using said blaster by channelling anger, she could blast a gaping hole in a barn and a concrete wall, incinerate another Mondasian Cyberman and could combine with the Master's modified laser screwdriver to disable a fully evolved Cyberman. The upgrade made her resistant to bullets, even when hit at close range. She also retained the ability to cry, a gift her romantically involved classmate Heather granted her to be able to find her. Weapons * Her intelligence * Her Strong Will Family * Unnamed Mother * Moira (Adopted Mother) Voice Actress * Liam Carey (Human) * Nicholas Briggs (Cyberman) Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Single Category:Humans Category:Cybermen Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Deceased